


Everypony Has Hooves

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adaptation, Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Beautiful, Best Friends, Body Horror, Brain Damage, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Developing Friendships, Dubious Morality, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fabulous, Fanart, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Fractured Fairy Tale, Friendship, Gen, Horrifying, Horror, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kidnapping, Lobotomy, Locked In, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Magic, Magical Bond, Maybe - Freeform, Moral Ambiguity, Mortal Sins, Mortality, No Smut, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Peace, Perfect, Psychological Horror, Religious Fanaticism, Smile, Sort Of, Survival Horror, Terrifying, True Forms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Welcome, friendly - Freeform, knockoff, mortal terror, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: They can see into your soul. They know all your deepest sins. They offer absolution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend who helped me to create this! You are a truly damned soul.

 

Someday, you may walk down a dark alley and see those two faces smiling at you. It will be like this:

[Human lips. Human teeth. Human eyes](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138672766@N02/26890163959/in/datetaken/#). They are truly terrifying. A thrill of horror shakes you. It's every rickety carnival ride you ever got on. You are afraid, in that moment, of being alive. Your adrenaline is pounding. In your fear, you can find an odd kind of soothing.

They will kidnap you and take you to a magical land of knockoff My Little Ponies just like them. It is gorgeous. Green. A small creak runs into a waterfall. A few other ponies look up from grazing to watch you. Their human eyes lock onto you and do not blink. Human faces. Four legs. Hooves. It would scare you, and in a way it does but...fuck humans, these things can't be worse. They are all smiling friendly smiles. Welcoming. They have the warmest smiles and such kind eyes. They look like forgiveness. 

One of the two you first saw turns to you with that charming smile, hidden under pink hair, on macaroni colored horse-skin. "Let me eat your fingers." She whispers. 

Once the fingers have been eaten you will be absolved. You will live as one of them and in time you will eat the fingers of others. You will wait for those others to ask what a human is doing among these monsters. Only to realize you can no longer be told apart. 

You will be horrified and comforted all at once by the realization. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It is a pleasant day. You are grazing. It is always a pleasant day You are always grazing. One of the ponies, a newer one, approaches with one that has been there as long as you can remember. 

"Hey, have you two met yet?" Asks the older one.

You shake your head.

The new pony is smiling but its eyes are wide. It's smile is too wide. It's eyes dart around it, focusing on the other mostly, then locking desperately with your own. 

'Help' it seems to be saying. 'Help me.'

It should know better than to think things like that. 

"It was nice to meet you." You say politely. 

They continue grazing. 

It is a pleasant day.  

 


End file.
